


Missing Scene: Unable to Attend

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: Xander calls Giles to remind him that his wedding is a week away.





	

 

 

 

Phone was ringing, but Giles wasn’t answering. Xander’s leg jittered uncontrollably, and he jumped when Anya tossed more bridal magazines on bed next to him. He pressed the phone hard against his ear, trying to concentrate on the ringing over Anya’s non-stop whining.

“Can’t you convince your dad?” She was walking in circles in her bathrobe, flipping through one of the magazines. “What’s a wedding without a photographer?”  

The ringing tone ended with the unfortunate busy signal, so Xander dialed Giles’ number again. “Look, my dad is already spending more than his budget allows. You and I can chip in for a photographer and maybe cut back on some things.”

“Good thing we got cheap materials for the bridesmaids’ dresses.” She pulled the towel off her head and flipped her wet hair, spraying Xander’s face. Suddenly, her eyes were wide with horror. “What about the flowers? Every wedding should have flowers!”

“Hello?” Finally, Giles picked up the phone.

“Hey, man, it’s me Xander.”

“Xander, the flowers!” Anya lifted his chin until his annoyed eyes met her frantic ones.

“We can’t afford the flowers, honey!” He brushed her hand off his chin and focused on the phone call. “Uh, hey, G, how’s the homeland?”

“Rains every hour, and I believe I got accustomed to sunny weather.” There was a weary sigh. “If it’s not urgent, Xander, I’m quite busy at the moment.”

“I’m just calling to remind you that the wedding is next week. You haven’t got back to us and I thought…”

“I’m afraid I can’t attend the wedding.”

Xander blinked. “What?”

“We’re in an unfortunate crisis. The council needs me.”

Trying to comprehend what he just heard, Xander swallowed the huge lump in his throat. “But, Giles, it’s _my_ wedding.” He hated how desperate he sounded.

“I’m extremely sorry, Xander, but if there’s anything I can do… I hear you can’t afford flowers?”

He wouldn’t have missed Buffy’s wedding, Xander thought resentfully. “Sorry I wasted your time.” He slammed the phone shut and inhaled a shuddered breath. “Giles isn’t coming.”

Anya spun around with a huge grin, failing to notice his distress. “Great. Now there’s an available seat for whatever bimbo your Uncle Rory is bringing.”

He didn’t want to rain on her parade, so he decided to leave the bedroom and breathe in the fresh air out in the balcony. Some life went into his numb lungs as he stared at the lit empty streets. Maybe it was time he stopped kidding himself that Giles gave an ounce of a damn. There were those few times when Giles had laughed at his jokes or teased him, and there were those couple of hugs that Xander cherished. But none of them had meant a thing. He was just some kid Giles knew. Time to wake up and smell the apathy. He meant nothing to the man.

On his wedding day, Xander walked into the main room with Willow and to his shock, the place was decorated with flowers.

“Giles sent them,” Willow said with her ‘surprise!’ smile.

Xander looked around the place with a tug at his heart. Maybe Giles cared a little.


End file.
